Our hearts beat as one
by jigokumamono
Summary: "Two came from one. Urumiya's character was split.". But that was then.Now,Urumiya is back - in one person!And is ordered to help the Suzaku gang!NurikoXOC,TasukiXOC,TamahomeXMiaka.Mainly heterosexual.
1. Enter: Hisoka, the new Urumiya of Genbu

**Still on an experimental state ... Anyway, here goes nothing.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka would end up with Tasuki instead of Tamahome. Sooo much more manly and definitely not into that mushy romantic crap ...**

* * *

><p>"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku has been found! " was the sentence that was repeated, over and over again, throughout the capital of Konan Empire.<p>

The citizens were happy. Their savior was here! The rumor was soon spread to the local market.

A pair of deep blue eyes watched in annoyance at the crowd passing by. *How utterly and shockingly annoying* the owner thought, tutting.

The faint sound didn't escape the notice of the old man that was standing by, though. He turned his gaze to the person. "What is it, Hisoka? " he questioned.

Hisoka blinked at him, seemingly calm and unaffected by everything around them "What do you mean, father? "

The old man chuckled "You may fool others, but you don't fool me, child. Something's bothering you. Come on, out with it "

Hisoka shrugged, saying only a few words "The Priestess of Suzaku"

The old man smiled, his black eyes softening "It's time, isn't it, Hisoka … no, Urumiya? "

"Don't call me that. " Hisoka hissed.

"You can't avoid your destiny, my child " he sook his head. "Such is the will of the Gods, and it shall be done. Besides, you have to find another purpose in life, other than helping your old father in his travels, or cross-dressing to be able to do so. You have your dead mother's beauty, and yet you hide it. My beautiful girl, it is your time to shine. "

Hisoka sighed. Her faher's smile only made it worse. So what if Genbu had decided to help Suzaku and atone for the previous Urumiya Warriors? She wasn't from this country, she didn't worship any of these Gods. And she sure as hell had a purpose in life. To travel with her father, a wandering merchant, to help and guard him, even if she had to pretend to be a guy to do it.

Without her, what would he do? Go back to Japan and be a farmer, all alone in a house that would remind him of his long-gone wife? This would kill him.

No, she would make sure he'd be alright before setting off for that journey. Even if she'd have to bargain her services for that …

_**PREVIEW:**_

"_The God of the North Cardinal point wants to atone for his previous mistakes and offers me, his warrior, to Suzaku's service "_

"_That's great! " _

"_Hardly "_

**Next Chapter: **Who are you, again?


	2. Who are you, again?

**Sooo, I just found out this story has a follower. As it is, here's a new chapter to show how grateful I am for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi, Hotohori would be a woman, so that this annoying triangle that takes place in the first episodes would never happen!**

A small sigh escaped Hisoka's lips as she entered the palace grounds. Business was going so well these days, that only now did she find time to act on her plan. Thank the Gods the guards were quick to let her enter at the mention of urgency for the Priestess.

Swiftly, she made her way to the Emperor's chambers. At least, that was the destination until she passed a certain corridor. A small crowd was gathered there, and while most people would stick their nose in to see what the commotion was about, she just ignored it. *Curiosity killed the cat, they say* she thought as she quickened her steps.

However, she had to go through them. As she reached the center, there were 3 people standing there. A girl with strange, soaking wet clothes, a guy with teal hair and a ... well, it looked like a stunningly beautiful woman, but Hisoka's eyes could see past that, thanks to her power as a Genbu Warrior.

All the attention now was on her. Great, just what she needed. Ignoring them, she continued walking, not a single trace of her annoyance showing on her face. Her eyes, however, betrayed her, as she unconsciously stared at the woman's chest, knowing there was nothing there.

The glint in those blue eyes went almost unnoticed by Nuriko. **Almost**. Who the hell was this guy? He observed him as he silently made his way, ignoring everything and everyone around him. His black hair was tied up with a blue ribbon, one that matched his deep blue eyes and pale complexion. He wore pants and a tight coat. He looked foreign, and the way he moved was full of confidence and some kind of grace.

*He knows* the cross-dresser gritted his teeth, referring to his secret. *How does he know?! *

Just as the stranger passed him, he caught a whiff of geranium, and wondered why would a guy smell so ... flowery. Grabbing the guy's collar, he stopped him just in time to question him "Hold it right there! Who are you? "

The guy turned slowly, and in a bored tone replied "Takahashi Hisoka. " . His voice was deep, but not at all manly.

"A Japanese? What are you doing here? "

Hisoka shrugged "None of your business. I want to talk to the Emperor, and I would like to be in his chambers before he goes to sleep, so let go. "

His facial expression hadn't changed at all, which only pissed Nuriko more. He twitched "Well, I'm Nuriko and you are not allowed to just wander in here. Especially when you look so ... gay, and are bound to try and seduce him! "

"Yeah, I've been told that before" Hisoka wasn't the least bit offended. "You are one of Suzaku's Warriors, then? Fine by me, I just needed a person of authority to bargain my services. The Emperor was the first that came to mind, seeing as I would gladly throttle the Priestess if it was her. "

Tamahome instinctively stepped in front of Miaka, which didn't escape Hisoka's eyes. She stared at them "Seeing as you just got in a defensive mode after I mentioned the Priestess, this girl must be her. Makes sense, her clothes are weird. "

"How ... ? " Miaka gaped at her.

"Such is my power as a Genbu Warrior. I am Urumiya, born under the star of the Roof Top. I can see through people, analyze them to their very core. "

"A Genbu Warrior? " Tamahome growled. "What does someone like you have to do with us? "

A small flicker of emotion showed as she glared at him "The God of the North Cardinal Point wants to atone for his previous mistakes and offers me, his warrior, to Suzaku's service. "

"That's great! " Miaka's face lit up.

"Hardly" Hisoka's face became cold, and so did her voice. "I'm not giving any of my services until I make sure my father is being well taken care of while I'm away with you people. "

"Your ... father? " the brunette blinked.

The black head nodded "He's a wandering merchant from Japan. I wish for him to stay in this palace as a guest during my absence. "

"Why didn't you say so earlier? " Miaka grinned and took off, leaving dust behind her.

Hisoka blinked at this "I ... definitely have to analyze her better. "

Tamahome patted her on the back "Don't worry about it, buddy. That's Miaka for you. " . To which Urumiya simply nodded.

Only Nuriko was standing aside, glaring holes at the Genbu Warrior - even though he probably knew but just chose to ignore it. An impending doom took over the purple head's mind. For he knew, that with Hisoka around, his secret was nowhere near safe ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Stay the fuck away from my father. "_

_"Takahashi Hisoka, watch your language! You weren't born in the streets! "_

**Next Chapter:** Urumiya's awakening

**A little heads up. When Hisoka is referred to as "he", it means it's from a point of view other than her and her father, like Miaka's, Nuriko's or anyone else's.**


	3. Urumiya's awakening

**So far no comments on this story ... Hmm, oh, well, I'll keep up with it, I suppose ... A little warning, there's use of profanity and violence in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, cause if I did, the anime would show the other priestesses, too, the previous ones from Byakko and Genbu, I mean.**

The next morning, Hisoka woke up in a rather good mood. She had made sure her father would be alright, and now all that remained was for the Suzaku gang to start their journey for the rest of them to be found.

After her daily morning routine, she exited the inn she and her father were residing in (even if Hotohori had offered them rooms in the palace), and looked at the bright sky. *It's gonna rain* she thought, as a bad feeling was in the back of her mind.

A feeling that only came true when she got at the usual spot her father sold his merchandise at the local market. Her father and their wooden stand were nowhere to be seen. She tried not to panic, and instead asked their neighboring merchant about it. His answer didn't help in calming her nerves.

"A group of men came and told him something about paid protection services. He refused to pay, so they took both him and his stuff along. "

Her eyes widened only a fraction, and she took off in search of them. This wasn't good. How could she be so foolish and let him go there on his own while she was sleeping in?

Hours later, she came upon a weird sight. Nuriko's backside in an empty alley. The crossdesser was watching something very intently, so she couldn't help but approach him, despite her own worries and her gut saying she might regret this act of curiosity.

"What are you looking at? " her calm voice made him jump.

"Oh, good grief, you scared me" he put his hand on his chest, trying his raging heartbeat.

Ignoring his drama queen moment, the blackhead found her answer in two seconds fat, when she glanced at the scene in the neighboring alley. Miaka and Tamahome were surrounded by some thugs It also seemed like Miaka was in trouble.

"Aren't you going to help them? " she asked in a bored tone.

Nuriko shrugged "Nah. Aren't you? "

"I'm not a Suzaku Warrior. I couldn't care less what happens to her. I'll help her when she goes off to find the others, of course, but that doesn't mean I'll jump in trouble first chance I get to save her" she replied casually, like she was discussing about the weather and not an innocent teenage girl being in a dangerous situation.

The purple head blinked at the cold-hearted boy (remember, everyone else thinks she's a boy). Sure, he had some things to settle with his Priestess, but what was **his **problem? Was he plain heartless or what?

He returned his attention to the scene. Another group approached, dragging a couple of sacks and an old man with them. The guy beside him gasped, in a rather girly tone he thought.

He turned to Hisoka again, only to be surprised. The usually calm and stoic face was now full of fear. Blue eyes were opened wide in panic. His lips were trembling as he whispered "Father. "

Nuriko's eyes widened, too "He's your father?! "

The Genbu Warrior didn't reply. Instead, he gritted his teeth, as his face became a mask of rage and pure hatred. He brought his hand to the front of his coat and undid the bottom buttons, revealing a very smooth, hairless stomach. Nuriko couldn't help but notice that, for a guy, his waist was very slim, his hips round, and his butt bubbly. What kinda disappointed him was that he didn't make it in time to check out Hisoka's "package", but that was quickly forgotten, as the blackhead found what he was looking for, and closed his coat in a swift move.

He eyed the other's weapon. It was something like a sickle on a metal chain, with a heavy-looking iron weight at the end.

"What is this? " he asked, only to be further surprised with the look on Hisoka's face.

He was grinning in a sadistic way. Turning to look at him, the Suzaku Warrior was taken aback by the animalistic glint on those blue, stormy eyes, and half of Urumiya's mark on the left upper corner of his lips.

"It's a kusarigama, the chain-sickle" he replied, and his tone had lost its cool, it was wild and hoarse.

And without further ado, she stepped out of their hiding place, making all of the thugs and the victims look at her. But instead of ignoring them or shrinking with fear, she just smirked, licking her lips.

"Who the hell are you? " the leader, as he seemed to be, asked, annoyed at the uninvited visitor.

"Stay the fuck away from my father" she just replied, glaring at him.

Her father gasped "Takahashi Hisoka, watch your language! You weren't born in the streets! "

"Stop fuckin' calling me that! " she yelled at her father, as she entailed the weapon around her hand, swinging the weighted chain in a large circle over head, and then whipping it forward to immobilize the arms of the group holding her father captive by tying them all together - including her father!

This allowed her to easily rush forward and strike all of them with the sickle, in swift, quick moves that almost seemed invisible. Retrieving her chain, they all fell, as good as dead, on the ground. All except her father, who miraculously was intact, safe and sound.

"So, how did you like me Tying Fury, bastards? " she put her hands on her hips, dropped her head back and started laughing loudly in a maniacal way. "Damn, that was so easy! You're all just a bunch of sissys! "

*I haven't seen her using kusarigamajutsu ever since her mother died* her father thought, still shocked by the change on his daughter.

A thug from the group that was pestering Miaka rushed to her, a knife in his hand "Why you little ... "

Not even glancing his way, Hisoka swang her chain again, entangling the blade in his palm, and throwing it away, proceeding to wrap the chain around his legs. The thug fell on his back, and she started dragging him towards her. He struggled, trying to hold on to something, to prevent his death by this demon.

"Awww, why are you pulling back? " she cooed. "Weren't you trying to reach me a second ago? "

"Please" he begged, tears staining his cheeks. "I'm begging you ... "

She tsked. "Pathetic! A grown man, crying for his life? Don't you have no dignity? " she yelled, as she lowered her sickle in blinding speed and pierced his guts.

"Hisoka, that's enough! " Miaka finally found her voice. "This isn't right! "

"You heard her, child! This isn't how I raised you up, so please, Hisoka, stop this madness! " her father pleaded as well.

Hisoka looked at them. Concealing her kusarigama, she approached the Priestess, and with her strong hands, she pinned her to the nearest wall. Lowering her head, she said in a husky voice "I'm no Hisoka, my sweet Priestess. My name is Urumiya, Warrior of the Genbu Seven, and as my God wishes, I'm here to serve you. However, I don't give off my services just like that. "

"I guaranteed your father's staying in the palace during your coming absence" Miaka blushed at the close proximity. "What more could you possibly want? "

Chuckling, Urumiya replied "Hisoka is so naive. Caring only for that old man and nothing else. I, on the other hand, require a different payment. One that goes by kind. " . And she licked the brunette's burning face.

Squealing, Miaka did the only thing a normal Japanese schoolgirl would do. She slapped the Warrior. Hard.

The blackhead's face remained still on its side for ten or so seconds. Then, she slowly turned to look at the Priestess.

Her mark was gone, and the lines of rage and insanity were lost from her face, which was now as cold as stone again. Her stare returned to its dull gaze.

She blinked once, then twice, and took in her surroundings. Stumbling back a bit, she held her head, the only gesture that showed she had a terrible headache.

"Um ... Urumiya? " Miaka mumbled, perplexed at the sudden change.

Sighing, the Japanese replied in a practiced manner that showed she had said that one too many times alread " How many times do I have to tell you people to call me by my given name? It's Hisoka. Come on, try it with me. Hi-so-ka. Not that hard, right? "

"But you just said to call you that! And then you hit on Miaka! " Tamahome growled.

She groaned "Urumiya came out, huh? Shit, and I was hoping this wouldn't happen ... "

"Wait" Miaka finally caught on what was happening. "You ... have a personality disorder? "

Hisoka nodded "Just like Hagas and Teg, who were two parts of a whole, I am two-in-one. I'm sorry you had to witness that. And for whatever it was that Urumiya did to you. ". She turned to her father, as if all this hadn't happened "It's going to rain soon. Come, father, we must be on our way. "

The old man, still in stupor, gathered his stuff and followed her, murmuring in a hushed tone "Phew, and here I was, thinking you were actually swinging that way. "

The pair disappeared, not even caring that were still some thugs left behind!

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"She's ... missing her family. "_

_"Indeed."_

**Next Chapter:** Sick and nostalgic

**No, Hisoka is not a lesbian, as it may seem to you people (and no, I'm not homophobic, in fact I support love in any kind of form it comes, but this is a heterosexual romantic story, so no). This is Urumiya who is more manly. And yes, Hisoka may seem like a cold and uncaring bitch, but this is just her character, and I was bored of all these OCs who acted so protective of Miaka and so friendly right from the first moment. Hisoka has learned to care only for her father and herself, and she has to open up and trust the Suzaku gang before revealing not only her gender, but also her kindness. On a final note, Hagas and Teg were the twins who had the Urumiya japanese character split to both of them, when the Genbu Priestess was sent to the book Miaka is currently in, as shown in the manga prequel of the story, and yes, they are canon. Search them up if you wish. One of them was the evil twin who wanted to free his brother and him from all this, and the other was the gentle twin who wanted to help his brother no matter what and ended up tagging along. In the end, the evil twin became the main villain of the story, and well, you'll have to read either the manga or wiki for the rest of it. But anyway, the whole idea of having Hisoka help Suzaku's Seven was for this fact, as a way of Genbu to atone for his previous mistake in choosing his warriors. **


	4. Sick and lonely

**The mere fact that the story has followers motivates me to keep writing. Ooomph!**

**DISCLAIMER: I certainly don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Do you think I would actually create a female protagonist who can eat as much as an army and never gets fat? Nuh-huh, no way!**

"Ah, Master Urumiya, please hurry! " one of the guards greeted her as soon as she left her father at their inn and went to check on Miaka - out of pure curiosity, she kept telling herself. "The Priestess is really sick. The Emperor requested your presence at the Celestial Warriors' meeting he's holding right as we speak. "

A mere nod was her only response and acknowledgement. Trusting her to obey his Lord's orders, the man returned to his duties, leaving her to take off - not realizing she took off to where Miaka's quarters were.

Suzaku was **not** her governing God - not that Genbu was, bu, well, he had **some** kind of power on her. And Hotohori was not her Emperor either. So, why should she feel obliged to do as he said? Checking up on the girl seemed a better course of action in Hisoka's mind.

In a matter of minutes she was looking down on Miaka's suffering face. Seriously, for someone who was supposed to carry so much power, she really looked weak and fragile.

"Mother" the girl murmured in her sleep, seemingly in agony, be it from her fever, or whatever dream she might be having. "Keisuke. "

The blackette's breath hitched, and her blue eyes widened only a fraction. "She's ... missing her family" she voiced her realization with a soft tone.

"Indeed" a voice said behind her.

Without showing her surprise, she calmly turned to see Nuriko standing at the doorway. She sent him a nod of her head, and then turned her attention back to the sleeping brunette.

"You know", the purple-head went on unfazed by her silence, " my sire wishes to let her go. Back to her own world, that is. He's planning to ask her if she feels like coming with us to Taiitsukun to ask for her return. "

He waited for a reply, or some kind of comment. But none came his way, so he asked what was on his mind "You ... will come with us, right? ". He didn't know why the hell he cared to ask, but he figured, what the heck, the black-head was a part of it, too.

He didn't expect the quiet reply "I will. The girl misses her loved ones, and I can relate to that. The way I see it, the sooner she goes, the better for all of us. It's a win-win situation. "

A growl made her aware of Tamahome's entrance in the room. Deciding she had spent enough time there for the day, she turned and headed to the door. As she passed by him, she asked, in her usual cold tone "What is it that bothers you? You don't love her, after all, right? "

She didn't have to see his face to know she had hit the nail right on the spot ...

**Next Chapter:**On my way

**There's nothing better for a writer's eyes than a review, you know people?**


	5. On my way

**Oh, my, 3 reviews in no more than a couple of days? I'm impressed AND bursting with joy! So thank you so much, Hinata angel, Demon in heaven, and Nix. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit short, but it's crucial for the plot to go on, so please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yuugi is definitely not one of my creations. I have way too much to do in my every day life to spend a single second creating something so awesome!**

* * *

><p>And so the journey to find Taiitsukun began. The Suzaku Warriors, along with their Priestess and Gnebu's offered Warrior, took off to find the creator and grant Miaka her wish to go back home.<p>

At first things seemed to be quite ordinary. If you except Tamahome being gloomier than usual thanks to Hotohori being too close to Miaka for his liking.

After a while, the brunette started stealing some glances towards Nuriko, too. Glances that seemed to tell all too well that she knew what he really was.

Seriously, Hisoka was getting irritated with all the tension hanging in the air. And to think she was immune to other people's feelings ... Oh, boy ...

* * *

><p>Some days passed, and the group found themselves walking through a forest that was full of some weird kind of mist. Hisoka tried to warn them that something was wrong, but they paid no heed to their warning.<p>

The blackette sighed as they continued among the trees in the mist. She feared for the worst, but, being who she was, she couldn't and wouldn't show it.

Soon enough, they split. She stayed with Nuriko and Hotohori, while Miaka and Tamahome walked alone a couple of paces ahead.

As she watched them getting farther away, she bit her lip. The inevitable was close, but she'd be damned if she'd scream for them to watch out - even if that seemed like the only way to avoid trouble that would surely get her involved, whether she liked it or not.

Yet, when Tamahome came back alone, claiming to have lost Miaka, she found herself cursing her damn pride for letting this happen.

She knew, though.

Tamahome hadn't just lost Miaka. His eyes held guilt. It was pretty obvious (well, to Hisoka, at least), that he had provoked her again with his words and actions. The girl must had ran away.

That boy ... When would he understand that his behavior and denial wouldn't get him anywhere? Or that they caused more work for Hisoka, anyway, and they were making this journey harder to get over with. Hadn't she made it pretty clear that she didn't enjoy doing this when she first met them?

But she pushed all thoughts aside as Miaka emerged from the forest, seemingly unharmed. And as the Suzaku Warriors seemed relieved, the Genbu Warrior nearly face palmed at the thought that she somehow was supposed - as it was her duty - to find a way to tell them that this wasn't the real Miaka, but an imposter ...

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Listen, I'm not good t comforting people or complimenting them, so just cheer up already. "_

**Next Chapter:** Comforting is not my thing

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but I swear I'll make it up to you with the next chapter! Promise!<strong>


	6. Comforting is not my thing

**Once again, thanks dear Nix for the review! Here's to you! A little NurikoxHisoka something, woohoo!**

* * *

><p>It so happened that Hisoka didn't have to tell them in the end. The fake Miaka opened her damn mouth and told them about Nuriko being a guy. The blakette facepalmed when the other crossdesser ran away, tearing trees as he passed, crying at Miaka that it was supposed to be a secret.<p>

Hotohori claimed he never expected another man to be as beautiful as he was, which only caused the group to sweatdrop. Glancing around, Hisoka realized no one made a move of going after the purple head at all.

She sighed. "I'm gonna regret this" she grumbled, as she started walking to the direction Nuriko had taken off to, not even bothering to explain her actions.

It wasn't because she was worried for him, or something of that sort. Nuriko had supernatural strength, gifted from Suzaku himself, and if she wanted to get this journey over with, that strength was much needed and greatly appreciated.

Her thoughts soon stopped as she reached a small river. Nuriko was sulking, sitting at the bank, gazing at his reflection. Right at that moment, he looked so lonely. Just by looking at him, Hisoka remembered her own younger self, staring like that in the mirror, only moments before deciding her gender and emotional displays would be of no use to her father. Only moments before starting to see herself as a man.

Nuriko surely had dis own reasons for pretending to be a woman. Whatever those reasons were, he shouldn't feel the need to change his ways, just cause the others knew now.

Kneeling by him, she leaned close to look at his reflection, too. She opened her mouth to say something, then decided against it and closed it. Clearing her throat, ever before having experienced such awkwardness, she tried again. "For what it's worth, I think you'd make a beautiful woman" she mumbled in her usual uncaring tone.

Nuriko glared at her, and she hastily added "I mean, if it makes you feel better. "

The purple head's eye twitched with suppressed anger as he silently fumed. She immediately took notice and sighed, studying the grass beneath her knees.

"I'm not really good at this" she grumbled.

All of a sudden, she grabbed his ear and pulled hard. "Ow ow ow! Watch it! "

"Listen, I'm not good at comforting people or complimenting them, so just cheer up already" she glared at him. She was really annoyed with the fact he was unconsciously forcing her to show emotions for his own comfort. "And make it quick, your friends might be attacked by that imposter who pretends to be Miaka any moment now. "

The Suzaku Warrior gaped at the other young man (remember, he thinks Hisoka is a guy) . Then, his eyes softened and he chuckled. The poor boy, he didn't know how to socially interact with those around him, and was trying to make him feel better, but didn't know how to.

Still chuckling, he put his hand on the Genbu Warrior's head, mesmerized at how soft his black hair felt to his touch "Thanks, Hisoka. I appreciate it. Even if you're not really good with words. Tell me, you knew my secret from the start, didn't you? "

Hisoka nodded. "Such is my gift as a Genbu Warrior" he replied, just like that first night they met.

Nuriko blinked "Oh, right, you never really told us what kind of power you have. I thought it was that thing you did with the chain-sickle. "

"The kusarigamajutsu? " she shook her head "No, that's just something my mother taught me. My real power is to "see through" people. I know their weak points, can analyze their personalities, sometimes even get a little knowledge over their thoughts. "

"I see" the purple head relaxed and looked at the sky, when something the Japanese Warrior had said earlier came back to his mind with full force, and made him jump up. "Wait a sec! You said **that** Miaka is a fake?! "

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"A woman ... Is there __**one**__ person in this group that tells the truth about their gender? "_

_"Don't look at me. "_

**Next Chapter:** A woman?!

* * *

><p><strong>This is <strong>**my**** version of what happened when Nuriko ran away after the imposter-Miaka told the others about his true gender.**


	7. A woman!

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating this sooner, Nix! Here's the next chapter, and, low and behold, there is a great surprise in it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I'm just a fan with a rather twisted and sick mind, and plot bunnies eating away what little is left of my brain's logical part.**

* * *

><p>"Oi. Go slower. Your pace needs to get smoother, it's starting to hurt up here" Hisoka mumbled ina bored tone, making Nuriko growl.<p>

He had ended up carrying the Genbu Warrior on his shoulder, seeing as the black-head wouldn't run, no matter what. No one disturbed his pace, he claimed, before ordering him to "deal with it". Seriously, though, the guy had some nerve to complain - not to mention a quite squeezable backside!

He shook his head. Woah, where the heel did **THAT** come from?! He wasn't 100 % gay - and even if he was, Hotohori would still be his first choice!

* * *

><p>"Tamahome, watch out! "<p>

Hotohori wasn't fast enough to prevent the fake Miaka from attacking the teal-head. And the teal-head in question wasn't prepared to defend himself.

Though neither had to move.

The monster's claws never reached the Suzaku Warrior. Instead they tore up all of the bottom buttons on Hisoka's coat, who had jumped in between to protect him - much to her own shock!

The lower half of her breasts showed up now, and she thanked her luck for taking precautions and coverin her bossom with some bindings. Not that it wasn't painfully obvious now that she was a woman, but at least the mounts weren't stark naked for the present male eyes to feast on.

She reached for her kusarigama, but she didn't get the chance to use it. Green blood oozed from a frsh wound on the monster's chest. Seizing the opportunity, the Suzaku Warriors finished the job, with Nuriko throwing a giant rock on top of it.

Their fight done, they all looked at Hisoka. The Japanese shrugged indifferently at their stare.

"A woman ... " Tamahome pinched his nose bridge. "Is there **one** person in this group that tells the truth about their gender? "he shot Hotohori a pointed glance.

"Don't look at me" the Emperor twitched.

Hisoka sighed "One, I didn't lie. You guys assumed I was a male, I just never corrected you - nor did I agree, though. Two, instead of glaring at each other, how about checking on your Priestess? "

The guys gasped at the sight she pointed with her finger. Miaka was laying still, motionless on the soft grass. A wound on her chest chest made it clear she had somehow attacked her imposter by hurting herself - and that she was about to die from blood loss!

Nuriko reached them in seconds and confirmed so. What to do, what to do? Hotohori and Tamahome cut themselves in an attempt to give her their blood. Those fools! The only thing this would cause was 3 corpses instead of one, and she'd be damned if they left her with the burial duties!

The Genbu Warrior considered all this. Truth is, there was a way to save the other girl. But did Miaka mean enough to her to risk it?

Something inside her said "yes". She found trouble in recognizing it. It was her heart. Oh, how long had it been since she abandoned it and listened only to her mind and logic? Too long ...

Still, it was like a dam had cracked open. Once she had heard that inner voice, there was no turning back.

"I know how to save her" she murmured, mentally slapping herself, knowing she'd regret it later.

"W-What? " Tamahome gaped at her. "How? "

"My power is to "see through" people" she explained. "Right now, her mind and soul are in the void inside her. She needs to truly want it to come back. I can go there, find her and guide her back. My body will be here, but my mind and soul will reach for her easily once I have shed my material bounds off. "

The Suzaku Warriors thought about this. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try. However, Nuriko was suspicious of her genuine offer - and rightfully so.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? " he narrowed his eyes. "You didn't give a shit about us before. Why now? For all I know, you could pretend to protect her, while you'll be driving her away, instead. How can we trust you? "

"You can't" she simply shrugged. "But are you willing to risk it? "

He gritted his teeth. For some reason, what worried him wasn't Miaka's safety, but the annoying, silent girl's. He felt guilty for not caring enough for his Priestess, but he'd be damned if Hisoka's offer didn't seem ... fishy.

He relaxed and tried to act casually "Say, what about you? You just get in there, get Miaka and come back? "

"Hopefully" she nodded.

"Ah, OK ...wait, what?! What do you mean hopefully?! "

"There is a high possibility I'll get lost in there and stay forever" she replied in a frustratingly calm tone. "A soul cursed to go on through eternity like this. I'm a trespasser to that realm, after all. "

The guys stared at her in disbelief.

"You'd go that far for Miaka? " Tamahome asked softly.

"I have nothing better to do, and you guys are trying to bleed yourself to death for her, meaning I'd be the one to bury you, or leave the wild beasts feast on your carcasses, which would make me lose a few nights' sleep" she shrugged, which made them all twitch.

Nuriko sighed "I suppose we don't have any other choice. Very well, then. But, Hisoka ... ? "

"Yes? "

"Make sure to live, I still haven't beaten you up for hiding that you're a girl from us" he gave her a stern look.

The Japanese smiled - and for the first time, her face finally showed its feminine sweetness "Aye. "

And then she took a breath, leaned down, and stole a kiss from Miaka's pale lips!

_**PREVIEW:**_

_"Did I get in a fight? "_

_"Why yes, as a matter of fact, YOU DID! You kissed Miaka, right on the lips! You sick, psycho wench! "_

**Next Chapter:** Her first kiss

* * *

><p><strong>A little side note on Nuriko's thoughts taking place at the beginning of this chapter. According to the info I've found (see Fushigi Yuugi's wikipedia, or the wiki pages), there's no proof Nuriko is really gay, just a crossdesser. He has abandoned his masculinity to fulfill his sister's dream (sorry for the spoilers) , therefore we can't say for sure he's in love with the Emperor. Plus, in the series (again, more spoilers) , he has confessed he might have developed romantic feelings for Miaka (I don't remember to whom, I think it was Tamahome, but I can't be sure). Anyway, next chapter coming up the next Sunday, stay tuned! <strong>


End file.
